A motorcycle naturally stabilizes when in motion due to the gyroscopic effects of the front and rear wheel rotation. This stabilizing effect is slight at low speeds, approximately below 10 mph and is non-existent when the motorcycle is stationary. A typical touring motorcycle such as various models of Harley-Davidson® and Honda® touring motorcycles weigh in excess of 650 lbs. and more particularly 800 to 950 lbs.